<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Haut so weiß wie Schnee by SchmokSchmok</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28864257">Haut so weiß wie Schnee</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchmokSchmok/pseuds/SchmokSchmok'>SchmokSchmok</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twilight Series - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Double Drabble, F/M, Past Leah Clearwater/Sam Uley - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Deutsch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2016-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2016-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:53:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28864257</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchmokSchmok/pseuds/SchmokSchmok</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Der Herbst macht ihr zu schaffen, aber im Winter blüht sie auf.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leah Clearwater/Jasper Hale</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Haut so weiß wie Schnee</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p></p><div class="center">
  <p><i>Herbst erinnert sie an Sam.<br/>Im Herbst fällt sie.<br/>Schnee erinnert sie an X.<br/>Im Winter steht sie wieder auf.</i><br/>[<a href="https://daswaisenhaus.livejournal.com/566.html?thread=270902#t270902">#_1766</a>]</p>
  <p>
    <b>CN: Jagd &amp; Erlegen von Tieren</b>
  </p>
</div>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Leah mag den Herbst nicht. Ganz genau genommen, hasst sie ihn sogar. Wenn die Blätter fallen und sie im nass geregneten Laub beinahe ihren Halt verliert, dann kann sie an nichts Anderes denken als Sam. Wie sie zusammen durch den Wald gejagt sind, um Hirsche und Rehe zu erlegen.</p><p>Sie kann sich noch gut daran erinnern, wie sie einen Keiler erlegt haben und sich danach siegreich in die Arme gefallen sind. (Nackt, weil sie sich gerade zurückverwandelt hatten, und sie hat sich nie so gut gefühlt und so geborgen. Ihre Haut hat in der Oktoberkälte gedampft.)</p><p>Im Herbst fällt sie.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Leah mag den Winter dafür. Ganz genau genommen, liebt sie ihn sogar. Sobald der erste Schnee fällt und sie ihre Pfotenabdrücke hinterlässt, dann kann sie an nichts Anderes denken als Jasper. Wie sie zusammen durch den Schnee gerollt sind, heiße Küsse austauschend.</p><p>Sie erinnert sich immer gern daran, wie sie ihn mit Schneebällen abgeworfen hat und sie ihm nach der gewonnenen Schlacht um den Hals gefallen ist. (Nackt, weil er sich ihrer Kleidung entledigt hat, und sie hat sich nie so begehrt und … geliebt gefühlt. Sie brachte die Schneeflocken auf seiner Haut zum Schmelzen.)</p><p>Im Winter steht sie wieder auf.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>